kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Calibur
The , known as the is one of the titular weapons of the Soulcalibur series along with Soul Edge. Overview In both timelines of the Soulcalibur universe, Soul Calibur was created by the Hero King, Algol, the original wielder of Soul Edge after losing his son to the cursed sword. Algol vowed to create a holy sword from the purified shards of Soul Edge that would oppose the evil sword, being its equal in strength and opposite in intent. Algol enlisted the help of the greatest sage in the land, who used purified fragments of the cursed sword to forge a new spirit sword, to be known as "Soul Calibur". After many failed attempts, the holy sword was born when Algol sacrificed himself to complete the ritual. However, the sword that was created was far from good due to Algol's thirst for power, and it was extremely similar in nature to Soul Edge. Nonetheless, the tribe that was tasked with guarding the sword slowly purified it to the point that it could be considered a holy weapon, while keeping dormant the dark soul that rested within the sword. The guardians lived in seclusion, passing the sword from generation to generation in secret. Whenever a warrior vowed to take on Soul Edge on his own, Soul Calibur appeared to prevent the cursed sword from causing any more damage. When wielded by King Arthur it was referred to as Excalibur. Soul Calibur finally appeared, somehow transformed into a different shape, as one of the Ling-Sheng Su Temple treasures, a sword called Krita-Yuga. The other treasures, Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga, are linked to the holy sword. Kali-Yuga, a holy staff, is capable of absorbing different energies in order to strengthen Soul Calibur. Dvapara-Yuga, the holy mirror of the Ling-Sheng Su Temple, is used to help keep the purity of Soul Calibur intact and has the power of purifying the corruption of Soul Edge. However Soul Calibur is becoming manipulative like her brother weapon Soul Edge, for her purpose to bring order in a ruthless way. It was first mentioned during Zasalamel's records. Later, when overhears about the spirit sword, he plans to seek after Soul Calibur in hopes of defeating . However, Taki prevents him from doing so knowing that the spirit sword is also revealed to be a corrupting influence just like Soul Edge. Geiz later decided to forego his quest to find Soul Calibur after the ordeal against Chai Xianghua, Krita-Yuga's wielder. After becoming aware of , Taki decides to search for the spirit sword as a contingency in the event becomes Oma Zi-O. Like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur's power rivals that of Oma Zi-O. As a consequence of the ensuing time paradoxes in the World of Soulcalibur, Taki becomes the unwilling chosen wielder of Soul Calibur. With the sword sealed in a Ridewatch as the Soul Calibur Surpeme Ridewatch, she uses it on the Ziku-Driver to access her super mode, Supreme Type. The spirit sword, like Soul Edge, took form into a weapon similar to 's , that also allows Taki to draw out the abilities of all the Secondary Riders. Due to both Soul swords displaced from their proper timelines following the Great Malfested War, the distortion of the space-time continuum coming from began to extend into the Soulcalibur universe. This is due to the fact that both swords are maintaining the balance of the said world and their disappearance worsened the damage to the space-time continuum. Forms is Soul Calibur's primitive form. It is wielded by Chai Xianghua which was passed on to her by her late mother. It is basically a Chinese sword to compliment Xianghua's swordplay. The Krita-Yuga, alongside the Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga are collectively part of the Three Sacred Treasures of the Ling Sheng-Su temple. - Soul Calibur= Soul Calibur is essentially Krita-Yuga's true form. In the original and new timelines, the sword awakens to this form when Xianghua was about to face Inferno. Much like it's evil counterpart, it take various forms based on the wielder's weapon usage and fighting style. Given that it came into Xianghua's possession, it is still technically a Chinese sword to compliment Xianghua's swordplay. - Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch= 1= |-| 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= The is the spirit sword's form. It is created by sealing Soul Calibur itself into a Blank Ridewatch and simultaneously combining the energies of Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga. The Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch is used by Kamen Rider Taki to access her super form, Supreme Type, inserted into the D'3 slot of the in tandem with the Taki Miridewatch loaded into the D'9 Slot. It is labelled as "Ancient", and dated as 0000. Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch (New) B - closed.png|Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch (New) A - open.png|Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch (open) - Soul Calibur HeiSaber= :Main article: Soul Calibur/Soul Calibur HeiSaber The Soul Calibur HeiSaber is basically Soul Calibur adopting the form of 's . The only main difference is that the Soul Calibur HeiSaber uses a roulette-like wheel on the hilt in place of the Ride HeiSaber's Hand Selector. It is Kamen Rider Taki Supreme Type's personal weapon accessed through the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch. }} Notes To be added See also *Soul Edge External links *Soul Calibur at Soul Calibur Wiki. Category:Weapons Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Rider Weapon